britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Preacher Cain
Michael Molcher: "His guns are so wonderfully exaggerated and over the top — did you have fun with design elements such as this?" Frank Quitely: "Some of the violence was inspired by Geof Darrow's Hard Boiled, but the guns were just generic revolvers made ludicrously big in a cartoony kind of way." Missionary Man, volume 64 of Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection. ---- Gordon Rennie: "There's only so far you can go with that kind of subtle, nuanced level of characterisation he had at the start — ride into town, kill people, quote the Bible — and I think those early stories prove that." Missionary Man: Goin' South, volume 66 of Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection. ---- Preacher Cain (in Dukesville): "So much sin, so many weak souls succumbing to the wicked ways of the world!" Judge Dredd Megazine 2.29. ---- Preacher Cain: "This here land is the Promised Land. It's a chance for us all to start again. But first somebody gotta cleanse it. Somebody gotta clear all the snakes and vipers of temptation out of this new Eden..." Judge Dredd Megazine 2.30. ---- Joe: "Hold on, there, reverend — this feller don't seem to be doin’ any real harm, an’ ah reckon he's got a point -- why don't we sit down, have a drink and talk this over civilised, like, ’stead of shootin’ folks all the time..." Judge Dredd Megazine 2.43. ---- Preacher Cain: "We may not see his face, but we may still know his deeds..." Joe: "How you gonna do that? Divine inspiration?" Preacher Cain: "Nope. The flight recorder and ship's log that I salvaged from that wreck the other night." Judge Dredd Megazine 2.51. ---- Preacher Cain: "The Lord sets the hardest path of all before those he loves the best." Joe: "Wonderful." Judge Dredd Megazine 2.52. ---- Joe (narrating): "Still, I'll give the reverend his dues. You can always depend on him to give it his best shot. And he sure as hell don't know when to quit!" Judge Dredd Megazine 2.53. ---- Halloween Jack: "Damn — I put four shots into that lawman and he still ain't dead!" Judge Dredd Megazine 2.58. ---- Preacher Cain: "You take a life, and you're marked forever. Wherever you go afterwards, the killing will always find you... believe me, I know." Judge Dredd Megazine 2.59. ---- Gideon Goode: "If I never see that big Bible-jockey and his altar boy sidekick, it'll still be too soon... Believe me, I ain't in no hurry to get mixed up with them again!" Judge Dredd Megazine 2.66. ---- Joe (having watched Texas City Judges murder mutants): "You knew 'bout this!" Preacher Cain: "I used to be part of this. Before I saw the light..." Judge Dredd Megazine 2.82. ---- Hollis (dying): "You think killing me will make up for all the things I know you done..? Can't buy them things back, Cain... you're just as damned as I am..." Preacher Cain: "Guess I'll be seeing you in Hell, then..." Judge Dredd Megazine 2.83. ---- Preacher Cain (at the poker table): "In that case, I'll play... Colt .75 with scattergun cartridge... Read 'em and bleed!" Judge Dredd Megazine 3.03. ---- Preacher Cain: "The rest of you probably heard tell of me. Preacher Cain — the Missionary Man. God's right-hand gun. Believe me, whatever you heard ain't half of what I really am..." Judge Dredd Megazine '' 3.18. ---- Preacher Cain: "What's it to be, Baalan? Summary execution up the nearest back-alley, or have you got something ''special laid on for me back at the garrison barracks?" Judge Baalan: "Up to you, Cain. After all, it was you that wrote the book on extra-judicial enforcement." Judge Dredd Megazine 3.20. ---- Cessie: "Momma said if you were ever in trouble an' you prayed real hard, then maybe the Preacher would come an' save you..." Judge Dredd Megazine 3.25. ---- Preacher Cain: "May you three vile sinners rot in perdition for all eternity, and may God have mercy on whatever passes for your miserable souls." (NB: these two outcomes are mutually exclusive, suggesting that Preacher Cain is better at killing people than he is at theology.) Judge Dredd Megazine 3.36. ---- Preacher Cain: "I've killed more men with my bare hands than I ever want to remember. That's the difference between you and me, punk. You do it the easy way. The clean way. Me, I'm not afraid of getting a little blood on my hands now and then!" Judge Dredd Megazine 3.37. ---- Judge Arbilest: "You invented the Lone Star Service. Legal extradition of wanted fugitives from other Mega-Cities. Then, on the way back to Texas City, you'd beat a confession out of them and let them go sky-diving out of the airlock without a grav-shute..." Judge Dredd Megazine 3.38. ---- Deputy Chief Judge Wotan: "Killer Cain. The Department's unofficial executioner and enforcer, and the worst cold-hearted son of a bitch who ever wore the Lone Star badge." 2000 AD prog 1091. ---- Preacher Cain: "I ain't prejudiced -- human or mutie, handsome or ugly, you're all one in the eyes of me and the Lord." 2000 AD prog 1093. ---- Deputy Chief Judge Wotan: "Burning down a whole city, kidnapping the Deputy Chief Judge. Been a busy week, Cain, even for you." Preacher Cain: "Yeah, I always like to get all my payback settled quick so I can celebrate the day of Our Saviour's birth in peace." 2000 AD prog 1124. ---- Preacher Cain: "Gruddamned city folk. One day they'll figure out why they've got all those big walls to protect 'em, and what side of those walls they're supposed to stay on. Gruddamn 'em all..." 2000 AD prog 1174. ---- Preacher Cain: "I'm ‘''the Man of Stone''’, remember? I'm the guy your prophet says is going to lead you across this hellhole and into the Promised Land. That's the thing about prophets and prophecies. They make something foretold, they make it sound easy. They don't say nothing about the hard choices you got to make just to survive in a place like this. Take a good look — that's reality, not prophecy. Some of you are dead, and more of you are going to die before you get to where you're going. You can't handle that, you got no business being out here in the Cursed Earth." 2000 AD prog 1175. ---- Preacher Cain (having just shot some slavers): "Still got it. All these years, and I still got it." 2000 AD prog 1176. ---- Helltrekker: "Anyone ever told you that the smoking of tobacco is both an unhealthy and ungodly habit?" Preacher Cain: "Not if they knew what was good for 'em." 2000 AD prog 1182. ---- Narrator (Cain's P.O.V.): "Feels good, though, to be causing pain again. Feels good to let the old Cain — ol' Killer Cain — off the leash again. Yeah. Feels good. Feels very good. Feels too good." 2000 AD prog 1185. ---- Narrator (Cain's P.O.V.): "The pilgrims' faith in the promised land and the word of their dead prophet has brought them here, to a cold and lonely place of dying. But Cain won't let it come to that. If need be, he has more than enough bullets for every man, woman and child here." 2000 AD prog 1187. ---- Medic: "Get an armed security detail in here now!" Soldier: "One sick old man? They need help dealing with one sick old -- hell's teeth!" 2000 AD 1202. ---- Preacher Cain (in Mictlan): "I'm tired of Bible-thumping, tired of killing and being hunted. That's why I came here." Judge Dredd Megazine 4.10. Category:Quotes